Saving Blackthorn
by RachelGreen1994
Summary: This is the Story of how I, Cammie Morgan, save the Blackthorn alumni disk. This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it. This takes place instead of GG3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** i do not own the Gallagher series or the characters. All of that belongs to Ms. Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

Hey, my name is Cammie Morgan. I attend the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women, and if you have level 4 clearance you know that Gallagher is a school for spies-in-training. Anyway this is the story of how I saved blackthorn's alumni disc.

I was looking up at my father's picture in the blackthorn hall of fame. I had snuck out of Gallagher so I could see him (not even the new security could keep me in). Things there were getting too stressful. Joe had said I was welcome anytime.

That's where I was when all of a sudden I heard feet pounding on the ground running toward me. Next I saw a man in black racing straight toward me with Joe, Zach, Grant and Jonas just feet behind him. I don't think any of them saw me just yet.

All of a sudden the man dove toward the wall and disappeared. I knew he took a secret passage way, because it was the same one I took to get into Blackthorn. Soon I was running toward the passage, flipping a former headmaster's picture to open the door. I notice then that the boys had seen me now. Zach had a confused sorta look on his face. But Joe's showed something like pride on it, but it was gone before I could really tell and was replaced with determination.

Instantly, I scribbled a note on a piece of evapa paper from my pocket, before the door closed, telling them how to get into the passage. From behind the door I could hear the faint sounds of sirens going off, as the code black finally was alarmed. Soon I heard Joe and the boys following me in the passage. I heard Joe's voice calling out toward me, yelling at me that this man I was chasing had stolen the Blackthorn alumni disc. This new information just made me run faster. I knew how serious this could be, if the man got away.

Next thing I know I was right behind the man in black. I knew I had to stop him, so I pounced. Soon the man and I were on the ground, and he started fighting. I rolled on top and hit him as hard as I could. He tried to flip us over, but I just used that momentum to come back on top. Somehow we were up and in fighting position. He though the first punch, but I blocked him, and used his force to flip him over. The man was up in seconds, ready to fight. Next he tired a kick, but I twisted him over onto the ground again. But this time before he could get up, I was on top of him. After hitting him with all my might again, he swung at me. But I grabbed his arm and twisted behind his back, keeping him still.

Then I heard feet thundering toward us, and moments later Joe, Zach, Grant and Jonas were there with us. I smiled up to them from on top of the man in black as the boys looked down at me in awe. This time I definitely saw the pride on Joe's face when he looked at me.

"Hi. Nice to see you guys again." I said, still on top of the man. They all gave me little half waves, except Joe, he had a big smile on his face.

"Are any of you guys going to help me with him?" I asked, nodding down to the man still under.

Suddenly all 3 boys rushed forward towards me, like they just snapped out of a daze. Grant Zach and Jonas all collided with each and fell to the ground, making me laugh.

"Glad to know we cause you amusement" Zach said, I just rolled my eyes and lifted the man off the ground. Instantly Joe rushed forward and started searching the man for the disc. Finding it, Joe put it in his back pocket and shoved the man to Grant and Jonas. After tying his hands of course.

Suddenly Joe moved forwards and engulfed me in a big hug. Soon I was hugging him back.

"How you been Joe?" I asked.

"Good. How bout you tell me what you're doing here?"

"What? No, how are you's or it's good to see ya's" I asked playfully, like we done all summer. We'd grown close after I learn he was my godfather. I really was good to see him after all this time, him being here at Blackthorn all this time.

"Cam." Joe said sternly.

"Fine, have it your way. I snuck out of Gallagher and this was the first place I could think of coming. Plus you said I was welcome anytime." I told Joe, matter of factly.

"I did say that, yes. But I figured you tell someone first. Your mother called me frantic because you were missing." Joe answered concerned, I could tell he really cared for my mom, and wished dad was here to help us out.

"Yeah, well this wasn't something she'd understand." I said a little sadly. I wished I could have talked to her but I knew there was no way she would get what I was going through.

"Are you sure? From experience I can say your mom can be very understanding." I knew he was telling the truth about my mom. Aunt Abby and he gave it a go this past summer and he was forever going to my mom for help. But I just nodded my head.

"OK. Well what about your roommates, could you have talked to them or at least told them you were coming. According to your mom they nearly tore the school apart looking for you." Joe suggested.

"I'm sure. This was something only he would understand." I told Joe, talking about my dad.

"Ohh. Well we're lucky you stopped by or else he would have escaped with the alumni disc." Joe said understandingly, signaling toward the man in black.

"Well, I should probably go call your mother and tell her you're alright and with me. The sooner the better or else this is probably the 2nd place your friends will come looking for you. And I think Dr. Steve would like to keep this school intact for as long as possible." Joe said with a smile, his emotions always came out when he was with me. Thinking about my 3 best friends storming into Blackthorn and tearing it apart looking for me, made me laugh.

"You should do that. Bex has probably already gotten Liz to commandeer a helicopter here." I told Joe making him smile.

Grabbing the man Joe quickly moved back up the passage. Leaving me with Zach, Grant, and Jonas.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" Zach said with a smirk. Great, I thought he'd dropped the trait since he hasn't smirked once before now. But I guess not.

"Hey" Grant said.

"Hi" Jonas greeted me.

"So… What's with you and 'Joe'?" Zach asked. I knew this would come up.

"Why don't you ask him?" I said, knowing they never would, and rolling my eyes. I quickly started to leave the passage before that conversation could go any farther.

I heard the boys following after me, I guess they wanted to keep questioning me about my relationship with Joe. Once out of the passage I quickly moved back toward my dad's picture, so I finished talking to him about my troubles. But of course Zach feels like he needs to talk to me right now.

Instead of hearing Zach's voice, I heard the sound of the doors bursting open and the unmistakable sound of my 3 best friend's feet entering Blackthorn. Down the hall I can hear Macey commenting on Blackthorn's appearance. I've described this place to them a thousand times, but it's different actually seeing it in person.

"WHAT are you guys doing here?" I yell at them from down the hall. If the rest of the boys weren't already awake, they will be soon.

"Oh thank goodness. You're here." Bex said from the door. "We were worried sick. Liz here had to steal a helicopter from Gallagher to get us here" This made me smile, only my friends.

"I warned Joe, but I guess he wasn't fast enough" I said hugging my 3 very best friends in the entire world. "I'm so glad you're finally here. Now you can meet him too."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait till later Cammie, your mother would like to speak to the 4 of you. If you would follow me" Joe said, appearing from nowhere, that's a special talent he has. Following him I could tell we were heading toward Dr. Steve's office, I of course know Blackthorn almost as well as Gallagher, seeing as Joe works here now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer:**** all rights go to Ally Carter**

Zach's POV

I woke up to someone rustling around outside. Then I heard a lock unlocking, silently I slipped out of bed. I woke up Grant and Jonas, and together we slipped out of our room. Down the hall I saw the outline of a man, by Dr. Steve's office. Quickly and silently we move down the hall.

When we get there, I notice Mr. Soloman by the door. He sees us and nods; he goes in first with the 3 of us close behind. Once inside, I notice the man at Dr. Steve's computer. _I wonder what he's doing there?_ I thought.

All of a sudden Jonas' eyes get really big. I bet he's figured out what the guy is doing. Then the man saw us, and bolted out the back door, grabbing a disc on the way out. Frantically, Jonas squeaked out that the man had the alumni disc_. Great._ I thought. Soon the 4 of us were racing after him; he was heading toward the hall of fame_. I wonder why he's going that way. There's no door back here_. I thought.

When we got to the hall I saw the man speed up, then dive straight for the wall. Then all of a sudden I notice a person who looks just like Cammie start running towards the wall too. _What is with all the people running towards walls?_ I thought. How'd she get here anyway and more importantly how'd she get into Blackthorn.

But man, did she look amazing. Obviously she forgot she was in her PJs, and boy did they show off her legs. But back to more important things. She suddenly disappeared too, into the wall. That's when the code black finally decided to start up.

When we got to the place where the 2 disappeared, there was no trace to where they could've gone. But then Grant saw a piece of paper on the ground, because he was the only one who thought the ground was a good place to lie down and go back to sleep. DURRING A CODE BLACK! But, the paper was from Cammie saying to flip the painting. Seriously, how could she write a note while running like that, she just truly is amazing.

So, while trying to figure out which painting to flip, Jonas leans on one of an old headmaster, from like 57 years ago. And behind it is a secret passage way. _Wow, luck must really be on our side tonight._ I thought. Soon the 4 of us are racing down the passage, toward the sound of someone fighting. The thought of Cammie being in trouble, just made me run faster.

When we got to the end of the passage, I saw Cammie sitting on top of the guy, instantly we all stopped. I looked down her in awe that she could take this guy down and not even get a scratch to her beautiful body.

"Hi. Nice to see you boys again." She said, smiling up at us. I kinda gave her some sorta half wave thing. Way to be cool Zach. I thought. I noticed Mr. Soloman had a big smile on his face, with what looked like pride. Why would he be proud of her, I mean she did just take down this big guy, but still…?

"Are any of you guys going to help me with him?" Cammie asked, nodding down towards the man. Suddenly all 3 of us boys hurried forward to help. But unfortunately, all of us moving together made us collide into one big train wreck. While picking ourselves up off the ground, I heard her musical laugh fill the air in the passage way.

"Glad to know we cause you amusement" I said to her. She just rolled her gorgeous blue eyes at me, picking the man up off the ground. Mr. Soloman quickly moved forwards and searched the man for alumni disc. Finding it, Mr. Soloman put it in his back pocket. After tying the man's hands, Mr. Soloman roughly shoved the guy to Grant and Jonas.

Then he did the weirdest thing I've ever seen him do, and I've seen so pretty weird stuff, he gave Cammie a big hug. And what's even weirder, she was hugging him back.

"How you been Joe?" she asked. _Wait Joe?_

"Good. How bout you tell me why your here" _Yeah, that's a good idea._

"What? No, how are you's or it's good to see ya's" she said playfully.

"Cam."

"Fine, have it your way. I snuck out of Gallagher and this was the first place I could think of coming. Plus you said I was welcome anytime." _What is going on between these 2?_

"I did say that, yes. But I figured you tell someone first. Your mother called me frantic because you were missing."

"Yeah, well this wasn't something she'd understand." Cam said a little sad.

"Are you sure? From experience I can say your mom can be very understanding." Mr. Soloman said, but Cammie just nodded her head.

"OK. Well what about your roommates, could you have talked to them or at least told them you were coming. According to your mom they nearly tore the school apart looking for you."

"I'm sure. This was something only he would understand." _What? Who he?_

"Ohh. Well we're lucky you stopped by or else he would have escaped with the alumni disc." Mr. Soloman said signaling toward the guy Grant and Jonas were still holding.

"Well, I should probably go call your mother and tell her you're alright and with me. The sooner the better or else this is probably the 2nd place your friends will come looking for you. And I think Dr. Steve would like to keep this school intact for as long as possible." At the thought of her friends tearing the school apart Cammie laughed her amazing laugh.

"You should do that. Bex has probably already gotten Liz to commandeer a helicopter here." She said returning to her old self again. Grabbing the guy, Mr. Soloman moved back up the passage, leaving us with Cammie.

"Hey guys" Cammie said again.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" I said with a smirk.

"Hey" Grant said.

"Hi" Jonas said.

"So…What's going on with you and 'Joe'?" I asked her. I was curious about how they got to be so close.

"Maybe you should ask him" Cammie replied rolling her eyes and walking off in the direction Joe went.

_I wonder what I did to her_. I thought, walking after her with Grant and Jonas close behind me. When we got out of the passage way. I noticed Cammie back down at the end of the hall where she was before she went into the passage. I started walking toward her, when behind me I heard the doors burst open. Turning around I saw 3 girls storming into the foyer, looking all around.

"So this is what it looks like" I heard Macey say, looking around her in slight interest.

I noticed Grant and Jonas staring at Bex and Liz like it's been ages since we last saw them, which I guess if it was Cam I would've stared too.

"WHAT are you guys doing here?" I heard Cammie yell from behind me.

"Oh thank goodness. You're here." Bex said from the door. "We were worried sick. Liz here had to steal a helicopter from Gallagher to get us here"

"I warned Joe, but I guess he wasn't fast enough" Cammie said hugging them. "I'm so glad you're finally here. Now you can meet him too." _Who is this guy?_

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait till later Cammie, your mother would like to speak to the 4 of you. If you would follow me" Mr. Soloman said, leading the girls to Dr. Steve's office. I wonder how Mrs. Morgan got here so fast and what she wants.


End file.
